The Sound of a Square
by Neeko96
Summary: It started with a simple mix up. Adrien thinking he heard Ladybug's voice on the Ladyblog, but when it turned out to be Marinette he suddenly couldn't get the girl off his mind. How could he confuse his lady's voice with one of his friends? (T just to be sure.)


**So I've spent almost all my time writing in the DP Phandom, so this is completely new to me. I never thought I'd like this show when I first started it. I was looking for something new for my niece to watch. One episode later I was shipping with the best of them! Weird right? Just goes to show, never judge a show by the one time stock image Netflix uses. Anyway, please enjoy.=^-^=**

* * *

_**"The Sound of a Square"**_

A Oneshot by: Neeko96

* * *

Plagg pressed play on the video after getting his snack ready. From the way things were looking right after, the little Kwami just had to see the play by play with the latest fight. His first source? The Ladyblog of course, since that girl was front and center during the attack. "So the latest Akumatized victim, Constructor, was just defeated by our own super duo! It happened here, in this downtown construction project and, I just so happen to have with me someone who was inside the whole time!" Alya introduced as she shifted the camera from the building to her best friend. Marinette waved shyly while looking back at her friend. "She is now prepared to give us some nice details on just how this battle went down."

"Y-yeah, but I didn't see it all Alya, I was hiding remember?" You could see Alya's hand wave from the side of the video. "Fine." Marinette relented with a sigh.

Plagg was just about done with his first piece of cheese when Adrien came into his room. "Hey Plagg, you seen my... So you had it?" He noted seeing the device he was looking for.

"Your phone? Yeah, I wanted to see the news from downtown."

The teen shrugged. "Didn't I already tell you what happened?"

"So? I wanna hear someone else tell me." Plagg responded grabbing another piece of cheese.

Adrien moved over to his dresser to look through his bag. "What's the difference?"

"Well for one, I can get a play by play on what **you** did instead of just Ladybug." The Kwami teased before burping.

Adrien rolled his eyes as he noted a familiar voice. "And then Chat just about fell from the scaffolding letting Constructor escape." He turned to look at Plagg watching the phone video. That was Ladybug's voice! Was she doing an interview?

"Sounds like Chat got a bit distracted."

"No more than usual, I'd say. He did end up catching constructor in that cement block at the end even if it was by accident."

Adrien blushed at hearing the remark. "Harsh words Milady."

Plagg chuckled at his remark. "Harsh or true?"

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I was distracted true, but I figured she had something on her mind when I saw her use her lucky charm."

"Uh-huh, and things fell into place from there. Par for the course with you."

Adrien tried not to look insulted by how Plagg said that. "Ladybug knows I trust her completely. If I didn't, I wouldn't have pulled the guy down at the end."

"So it wasn't an accident?" Plagg asked with a knowing expression.

"Of course not." Adrien then moved over to his bed to see the interview himself. "I can't imagine Ladybug saying- huh?" He could finally see the screen, but it wasn't Ladybug. Alya was wrapping up an interview with Marinette not Ladybug.

"What?" Plagg asked having finished all of his cheese.

"Oh, I..." He brushed his fingers through his hair with a confused expression. "Nothing Plagg... I just got confused." He then grabbed his phone. "Come on Plagg or we'll be late."

* * *

Photo shoots were Adrien's most common form of freedom outside school since his dad was so over protective. He had them all over Paris, and sometimes he was given a little free time during them. The photographer had just given him one such break when he noticed a few of his friends nearby. Alya, Marinette, and Nino waved to him from under some park trees. "Hey, I didn't think I'd see you guys here." He greeted running over to them.

"Well, we heard you were having a photo shoot and thought we'd come watch." Alya informed while giving Marinette a knowing glance.

"We were hoping you'd get a break man. You disappeared right when school ended." Nino stated looking disappointed.

Adrien looked nervous at the mention. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't want to be late, you know how my dad is."

Nino shrugged. "Sure, but 2 hours early? That's nuts."

"He he..." Adrien then turned to Marinette who had yet to say anything. "By the way, I saw you on the Ladyblog. You were in the building with the Akuma?"

Marinette nodded shyly. "Uh yeah... but I was hiding, I mean of course I was hiding... um..." He raised a brow at her stutter. Why did she always do that around him? She sounded way more confident in that video. Like Ladybug.

"So Adrien, think you could have some more time after the shoot? We were thinking about grabbing a snack from the crepe cart." Nino proposed as he rubbed his stomach with one hand.

Adrien thought about it. He could ask his father. He might not mind as long as he finished his photo shoot. "Uh... maybe. My dad might be cool with it."

"We can only hope, right Marinette?" Alya responded elbowing her shy friend.

"Y-yeah, that would be great... I mean if you think it's great... or if your dad thinks it's great cause of course I think it's great."

"I think he got the point Marinette." Alya cut in helping her friend stop rambling in front of her crush.

Adrien didn't seem bothered though, more curious. "I'll call him now, and get the shoot finished as soon as possible." He then pulled out his phone to hopefully get his father. As soon as it connected he took a few steps away. Marinette let out a breath of relief when the subject of the video dropped. She'd been trying to get out of the building before Alya found her. Chat Noir had held her up a little too long after the fight, and of course she couldn't get away. Her luck was terrible some times. Or perhaps not, if the thumbs up Adrien was giving them was any indication.

"Yes!" Nino pumped his fist and turned to high five Alya. The two traded a suspicious wink that Marinette only vaguely noticed over how happy she was. The rest of the shoot felt like forever while his friends watched. It's not as though he hated them, but if he could choose, he'd definitely do something else. "Finally dude! I'm starving. Have any idea what kind you want? I'm thinking that lime berry one sounds good."

Alya looked at him curiously. "Lime crepe? Really?"

He shrugged in return. "I've never had it so I don't know if it's bad."

"I'll stick with orange and crème." She decided still not sold on the odd flavor he picked. "And you guys?"

"Chocolate and strawberry." Marinette decided as she followed her friends headed to the cart.

"What about you Adrien?"

The young model thought about it. "I don't know yet. I'll have to see their menu." Truth be told he was still hung up thinking about Ladybug, or more specifically, how he mistook Marinette for his lady. He heard her voice so often, how could he mix them up like that? The worst part was even now he was still thinking they sounded too much alike. Even when Marinette stuttered, now that it was on his mind, he couldn't help but notice the familiar tone of her voice. He looked at her as they stood in line at the cart. Why was this so weird to him? Even if two people he knew sounded alike it didn't mean anything really. So why is it he couldn't stop going over how similar they sounded? Sure, one of them was his lady, but still... though maybe it was more than that. Now that he was thinking about it, she kind of looked like her from behind too.

"Ready to order Adrien?" Nino asked as the cart owner handed him his crepe.

"Yes, strawberry with chocolate." He heard Marinette order.

"Oh, right uh..." He'd completely forgotten about picking a flavor.

"Still don't know?"

"Look Adrien, they have Passion fruit!" Marinette pointed out as she was given her order. "I-I mean you know if you have a passion for fruit, I mean like fruity passion, I mean... Never mind!" She turned away with a flustered blush hoping to hide behind Alya.

"Uh well, I do like Passion fruit." He turned to the cart owner. "I'll take that one." Alya was shaking her head at the whole interaction. If Marinette could just speak a few sentences without getting all tongue tied, she'd be able to finally tell him how she feels.

* * *

Chat sat perched on a rooftop overlooking the river. Ladybug would be coming to join him for patrol any time now though that wasn't what was on his mind. With his eyes closed he thought over Marinette, and how she reminded him of Ladybug with her voice, plus the hairstyle. He couldn't help picturing them right next to each other, but something felt off. While he thought of Ladybug standing tall and confident, his mental image of Marinette exhibited more shyness. Though it was true he'd seen Ladybug act in a similar fashion, it just wasn't the same. "I must be over thinking things."

"Over thinking what?"

His eyes snapped open. "Mari- Ladybug?"

He turned to see a slightly nervous expression on her face though it was gone a moment later. "What? Don't tell me you're surprised."

Chat shook his head. "Uh, no sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"Like what?" She wondered curiously while leaning against the rail he perched on.

"Uh... About someone I know in my civilian life."

"A girl?" She questioned with a smirk.

Chat's cheeks flushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah, but not like that. You know I only have eyes for you Milady." He corrected with a flirtatious expression.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I suppose I should have seen that coming." She then let out a sigh. "But, I'm sorry Chat, you know I like someone else."

Her partner looked disheartened at that. "Yeah, such a lucky guy too."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned the heroin. "I'm sure there's a lucky girl out there kitty, you just haven't noticed yet." That didn't really do much for the young hero. "Besides, Ladybug is the mask Chat Noir. I'd rather have somebody love me for who I am normally."

"But I'm absolutely sure I'd love you no matter what Bugaboo. You remember Oblivio right? When we lost our memories. I know you weren't happy about that, but I'm sure that's why we kissed. Just think about it, we must've seen each other transform, and without our memories we didn't think to hide anything." He explained looking up at the partially covered moon.

He knew Ladybug wasn't exactly comfortable talking about that time. The flinch of her hand on his shoulder was an easy tell. "Chat I... Look, maybe you're right." Chat suddenly looked excited as he turned to her. "But that also means I forgot about the guy I like. Maybe if I hadn't fallen for him first... maybe."

Chat's smile faltered a bit and he turned away. "Sure Milady... anyway," He began as to change the tense subject. "Have you seen the new crepe cart that sets up in the park? I tried one earlier today, and couldn't believe the taste."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I've tried it."

"Oh? You have any recommendations Milady?"

She gestured for them to get going. "Yeah, I liked the strawberry and chocolate. Now are we going to patrol or eat?"

Chat shrugged before extending his staff. "I'm up for both."

* * *

"What's got your tail in a twist now?" Plagg whined as he lay back on his smelly sock bed.

"I don't know Plagg."

"Then why can't you go to sleep!? If you don't know then what's the point?" The kwami reasoned was he turned over.

Adrien had been like this the whole day. All through school he'd had something on his mind, and he even forgot Plagg's Camembert because of it. It was torture having to go almost all day without his favorite snack! "I wish I could just go to sleep. But after talking with Ladybug last night I... Can't help thinking..."

"About what?" Plagg demanded floating up with annoyance. "You've been pining for over a year now, so how does one conversation suddenly drive you nuts." He gestured to his head with a spin of his arm.

"Plagg..." Adrien almost scolded before letting it go. "It's not really a change. She mentioned wanting to be liked for who she was without the mask. That's who she really is."

"But she won't tell you." Plagg stated as a fact.

"Yeah, but for me it's different. Being Chat Noir, lets me be the real me. Not the perfect kid my father wants. So if Ladybug chose another guy over Chat then... even if we knew each other in normal life, wouldn't she choose the same?"

Plagg groaned in annoyance while holding his head. This love square was becoming way more annoying than it should be. Why won't Tikki just convince her chosen to reveal herself like Adrien wants? Couldn't they save so much trouble and effort? She should know by now, the love square is pointless with how many times they've had to deal with it. "I think you're over thinking it Adrien. I mean even without the mask you're you. I don't make you use those cat puns."

The blonde raised a brow at the rather insightful words of his kwami. It was rare he was that thoughtful. "I guess..."

Plagg then nodded with a smile. "Good, now can we get some sleep?" He fell back on the sock.

"Nope, I want to go on a quick errand first. Claws Out!" Plagg groaned again as he was sucked into the ring.

* * *

Chat Noir looked over the familiar balcony contemplating his options. With no scheduled patrol tonight, he didn't have to worry about meeting up with his lady. Instead, he thought he'd have a talk with one civilian he knew might have some nice advice for him. Normally Marinette would barely look him in the eye, and he was beginning to think she might be scared of him with how jumpy she became when he was around her sometimes. She would always try to smile at him though, so he was sure it wasn't quite that.

Considering the time, he was mostly sure she was still awake, and so he made a final leap for her roof. He landed right beside the skylight and peeked into the room. At first he didn't see anyone and the light was off. "Huh... Is she really asleep?" It was then that he saw a bit of light from below and she was coming up the ladder into her bedroom. "Yes!" He cheered quietly before knocking on the window. She paused a moment to look around. "Up here." He called and knocked again.

She looked shocked to see him as she rushed to see what he wanted. "Chat?" She questioned after unlocking the skylight.

"Yeah, can we talk a bit?" He stepped back to let her through.

"I guess... for a bit. Not out on patrol tonight?" She wondered remembering they'd both agreed to meet tomorrow for their next patrol.

He shook his head as he went to the railing. "No, not tonight. I'm sorry to bother you so late, but there aren't a lot of people I could talk to about this, and I liked talking to you last time."

Marinette sat in the chair and watched him stare off at the city lights. "Well?"

He turned back to give her a quick grin before looking back at the lights. "It's about Ladybug... I really wish I knew what was so great about this guy she likes. I mean I already know I'm way better looking." He half joked at the end.

Marinette laughed at that. "I don't know about that... Uh, you don't know who he is." She finished hoping to cover her slip. "Have you ever thought about maybe finding someone else? If she already likes another guy this much, it wouldn't do any good to wait." She tried to reason thinking back to what they'd said the previous night.

"You know... that's kinda what she told me. Said there was a lucky girl out there waiting for me if I look." He slumped against the rail more and she saw his ears droop. "But she's just so... perfect. How could I ever find a girl I like more?"

Marinette furrowed her brow in sympathy. "No one's perfect Chat. Have you tried?"

He looked back at her with a slight frown. "But I..." He let out a sigh. "Well, what about you? You have someone you like? Aside from me that is." He finished hoping she'd really gotten over him like she said. Marinette blushed instantly at the mention which actually got Chat to smile. "Ah, so is that a yes?" She nodded and turned away. "Oh? Who is it? Someone from your school right?"

She gave him an irritated expression that did little to cover how embarrassed she was. "I'm not going to tell you his name." She responded while crossing her arms.

Chat laughed at her action. "Okay fine, keep him a secret then. So this mystery guy, what's he like?"

Marinette quickly abandoned her irritation in favor of a dreamy expression. "He's handsome and kind and smart, and perfect." She gushed as his face suddenly came to mind. It was only seconds later that she realized how she sounded and her blush intensified.

Chat was trying to cover the laugh she'd given him. Her face was just so priceless just now. "What happened to 'no one's perfect' huh?"

She crossed her arms again. "He's as close as you can get." She defended.

He then held up his hands peaceably hoping to curb her anger. "Okay, I got it Marinette. So..."

She raised a brow. "So what?"

"Does he know? You have talked to him right?" Marinette froze instantly. "Marinette?" He waved his hand in her direction after realizing she wasn't moving. "Come on, are you serious? If he's so perfect, and you really like him, why haven't you told him yet?" Chat reasoned once he saw her break from her trance and look down.

"I-I've tried... a lot." She finally responded with a sigh. "I've given him a present for his birthday, and a love letter... which I forgot to sign in both cases."

Chat struggled hard not to laugh at her admission. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot."

"I wouldn't go that far." He countered with a more encouraging tone. "I'm sure you're smarter than you think you are, just a bit forgetful maybe? I'm guilty of that sometimes." He then shrugged. "But then again, you could just tell him directly."

"If I could do that I wouldn't need a letter." Marinette began with an embarrassed flush. "But whenever I talk to him I just mess it up. I don't know what happens, but my words always come out wrong or mixed up. Then I get even more embarrassed and can't even look him in the eye."

"That does sound tough."

"Makes me wish I had your confidence."

"My confidence?" Chat parroted.

"Yeah, you flirt with Ladybug all the time don't you? If I could work up the nerve to do that once, then maybe I could confess too."

Chat grinned at her. "Oh, that's what you meant. Well, I'm sure this guy could also use some better observation skills too. If you like him as much as you seem to, it should be obvious." He countered getting a slightly irritated look from the girl for insulting her crush. He shrugged. "It just proved you're right you know. No one's perfect. He's lucky though, to have a girl like you in love with him." Chat lamented. "Heh, if I hadn't fallen so hard for Ladybug, maybe I would have accepted your confession before. Too bad I guess." He then pulled out his staff. "Thanks for talking with me so late. I appreciate it Marinette."

She was speechless for a moment taking in what he said. "Uh... No problem Chat Noir." She waved nervously as he launched himself away. She felt guilty and uneasy about the whole thing. She'd told Chat Ladybug was only her in the mask, but could he really like Marinette too? Or maybe he was as serious as he seemed before. He said he'd like her no matter what she was like without the mask. He couldn't really know that for sure... right?

* * *

The next day at school Adrien arrived feeling a bit better than the previous morning. He'd really enjoyed talking to Marinette about his Ladybug issue as well as finding out she had a crush. She was so kind, and helpful, whoever the guy was must be amazing. He spotted her sitting next to Alya while going through her bag. So she was on time this morning huh? Though he wasn't one to talk. She'd mentioned having a hard time talking to him so it shouldn't be too hard to figure out now that he knew what to look for. Nino greeted her before taking his seat, and she seemed fine. That was expected though since he already had Alya. "Hey Adrien!" Nino greeted having spotted him.

"Morning." He passed Marinette who seemed tense all of a sudden. "You okay Marinette?"

"F-fine... of course, nothing's wrong!" She said almost too sure. He saw Alya look at her with both an amused and frustrated expression. He'd seen her give that one a lot. Did that mean her crush was here? He looked around, and most of the class was present. Kim had just walked in, was it him? The idea didn't really seem right so he dismissed it. She didn't seem to be looking at anyone now, and stared down at her desk. He contemplated asking Nino if he knew since Alya might have told him, but Mrs. Bustier started class before he got the chance.

* * *

By lunch time it was driving him crazy not knowing. She'd had a couple of interactions through class but none of them sounded confused like she'd described. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought? She could've just been too critical of herself. He knew how that felt after all. "Ask him." Alya suddenly commanded as she pushed Marinette into his field of vision.

She was blushing and looking away from him. "Uh Adrien?"

"Yeah Marinette?" He raised a brow.

"W-would you like to eat us outside for lunch? I-I mean lunch us outside- I mean eat with us... outside?" She finally finished looking like she was about to bolt.

"Yes, uh... the third option." Adrien responded finding the whole question funny. He was jealous of how she could be so spontaneously funny at times.

"Cool man, so let's find a choice space in the courtyard." Nino directed pointing to the door. Adrien followed with the girls behind.

"Really Marinette, how do you mix up your words so much?" Alya whispered to her friend with a tease before dashing ahead to walk by Nino.

Adrien could still hear her, however, and couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips. She wasn't kidding after all. He'd taken a few more steps before finally realizing something about the exchange. She'd mixed up her words... and that's what she said she did with her crush, but... she'd been talking to him. It was in that second his feet stopped and he froze. "It's me?" He muttered just before feeling some one run into him from behind.

"Oh, sorry Adrien... I wasn't walking, I mean looking." She apologized as he turned to her. She mixed up her words again, and she wasn't looking at him.

"It's okay... I was the one who stopped." He countered as her eyes slowly made it back to his face. Her cheeks were red... she was blushing. She did just run into him though, so she's embarrassed... Or maybe... "Marinette?"

"Yeah, Adrien?" She responded curiously.

"I know this is going to sound strange, and I'm sorry, but..." He paused with his hand on his neck and a slight blush. "Do you... like me?" She froze solid which caused him to have to catch her from falling after a minute. "Marinette?"

"What's the holdup Adrien?" Nino called from down the stairs.

"Uh... I think Marinette might be out of it."

Alya dashed up the steps to see her friend for herself. "What?! What happened?" She eyed Adrien suspiciously.

"Well she accidentally ran into me when I stopped, and then I asked uh..."

"Asked her what?" Alya probed hoping he didn't say anything to hurt her.

He adjusted his hold on Marinette as he tried to get it out. "Well... I noticed she sounded nervous when she talked to me so I asked if she might... you know, like me?"

Alya didn't know how to respond right away. After all this time Adrien finally noticed? "Yeah... that would do it." She finally lamented as she snapped her fingers in the poor girl's face. "Come on Marinette, before Adrien starts to think he broke you." It took a bit of prodding, but thankfully Alya snapped her out of it.

"What?" She wondered after realizing she was spaced out.

"About time. Adrien can't be expected to hold you up all day can he?" Alya joked since the boy was still hold her up. In a split second she pulled away from him while praying to be magically transported to any place but there.

"Whoa, you sure you're okay?" Adrien asked while Alya shook her head knowingly.

"Y-yeah, I'm perfectly fine!" She stood up straight and dusted off her pants. "I just uh... tripped."

"Tripped?" Adrien asked back. "So it wasn't because I asked if you liked me?"

"What?!" She almost shouted which got another eye roll from her friend.

"Just come on, before lunch hour ends." She took Marinette's hand to guide her down the steps. While she wanted the two of them to finally communicate, that didn't look like it was getting anywhere. "You really need to just take a breath Marinette. I think he really did figure out you have a crush, but it won't do you any good if you freak out." She whispered hoping Marinette would really calm down.

* * *

Once they joined Nino in the courtyard lunch was tensely silent. Of course with only two of them attempting conversation it was to be expected. "Okay so I just remembered Nino, you promised to help me uh... pick something up right? We have about 15 minutes, so let's go." Alya stated as she got up while pulling Nino's arm.

"I what?... Oh, yeah... I did?" He halfway agreed not quite sure of what she was up to.

"Huh? What are you..." Marinette tried to stop her before seeing her give a wink. She was ditching her. Leaving her on her own... with Adrien. She took a glance back at the confused teen once the other couple was out of sight.

"Are you okay Marinette? I'm sorry if what I said offended you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He apologized. She'd looked so tense and like she was about to panic for most of lunch. Just because he was curious he'd made her so uncomfortable.

"Adrien I..." Marinette started with a guilty expression. "No I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you so much. I just can't help it..."

"But why? Why can't we just talk like normal?" He wondered.

She blushed and looked away. "That's how I normally am when I talk to you though. I mean when we're doing things with everyone it's better since I think about what we're doing. When it's just you though... I just get so nervous because I really... I like..." She pressed her hands into her face in frustration. "Why is this so hard!?"

"Marinette." Adrien took her wrists in his hands so he could see her face. It was a bit of a shock to find her tearing up. "Just calm down." He put her hands in her lap. "Close your eyes." He instructed with a reassuring expression. "Come on, just do it." He commanded again when she just looked at him. When she finally did as asked he placed a hand on one of hers which made her tense. "Okay now take a deep breath." He gave her a minute to do so before speaking again. "Good now think about what you want to say. Don't think about anything else, but what you need to say right now." She took another breath and he could feel her relaxing more. "Good, now when you're ready, say it."

"I've been in love with you since the day you gave me your umbrella!" She blurted without missing a word. She felt her anxiety grow a bit once she realized what she'd said, and peeked an eye open to see why Adrien hadn't said anything.

He looked dumbfounded by the admission. He'd thought he was wrong because of the way she'd freaked out on him, but he wasn't. She really did like him. "Really?" He asked still not quite sure of what he heard. She finally opened both eyes and nodded. "I can believe it..."

Marinette furrowed her brow. "What do you mean? You don't believe me?"

Adrien took note of her saddened expression and gestured with his hand to dismiss the idea. "No, I mean I can't believe I missed it for so long. All those times you looked nervous and said something hilarious... I can't believe this never came to mind." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "It was so... obvious." He almost looked amused. It was unfortunate the bell for class forced their conversation short. He gave her a smile and helped her up. "Why don't we finish this after class?" He proposed pointing back to the school building.

* * *

Adrien checked the time on his phone. School had another half an hour or so, and then he'd have to answer Marinette. She had feelings for him since that first day he came to school even though their first meeting was so bad. She said she was in love with him. He could feel the burn of his cheeks just thinking about it. Did that mean he liked her too? What about Ladybug? He knew he loved her, so how could he also love Marinette? Now that he thought about it, Marinette had been on his mind a lot the past few days. That and his relationship with Ladybug... or lack thereof. Ladybug had someone else after all.

He looked to Marinette who was taking notes like he should be doing. She may have been bad at talking to him, but that didn't stop him from getting to know her. She was sweet, and smart, and super creative. She was trying to be a designer so that should be a given. She was always ready to put others before herself. Another thing she and ladybug had in common. Is that why he liked her? Because he was starting to see how much she was like Ladybug? Then again, weren't those the qualities that made him like Ladybug in the first place? And if that's true then... maybe he really does like Marinette. It was hard to tell, but he couldn't help feeling something strange when he thought about her confession. No wait... she confessed to him twice. Once as Chat and today as Adrien. She liked both of them, so does that mean she really does love him for him? Marinette was never the type to lie over something like this. That confession was just too real to doubt anymore. But how could he turn his back on Ladybug so fast. He knew his love for her wasn't as shallow as that.

He could feel his mind going around in circles the more he thought about it. The nearby explosion was a welcome interruption as all students got up to look out the windows. He was able to slip out during the evacuation to transform. He really needed a distraction.

* * *

It was a lucky thing the Akuma went down so easily even if it took awhile. Chat had already had two slip ups only minutes into the battle, and really didn't want Ladybug to suffer for them. It was a wonder he could even destroy the Akumatized item at all at the end, but he got it done. "Chat, what's wrong?" Ladybug asked after restoring the damaged parts of the city. "You've been even more off your game then when you flirt."

The cat hero turned away with his baton out. "It's nothing you need to worry about Milady." He then flew off to the closest roof top.

Ladybug followed despite her earrings beeping. "Hold on Chat, I think it does."

He stopped just before vaulting again. "How do you figure Milady?" He turned to her with a forced smile.

"Because of how you almost got us crushed just now." She declared with a stern tone. "If something's bothering you kitty, you know you can talk to me." She finished with a sympathetic expression.

"No, I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

Chat turned away. "Because it's about you. You're part of what's bothering me." He revealed without looking at her reaction.

"Are you talking about your crush on me?"

"It's not just a crush!" He corrected angrily. "I know, it's not just a crush, and that's part of what's driving me crazy." He then leaned against a railing and put his baton away.

"But Chat, I told you before, Ladybug is just the mask."

"I heard you the first time." He snapped before his shoulders slumped. "Sorry..." There was short silence only filled with the beeping of their miraculous. They knew they were running out of time, but this seemed too important to just put on hold. "A girl confessed to me today." Chat finally admitted with his tail swaying gently at his heels.

"That's great Chat. Do you like her?"

"That's part of the problem Ladybug... I'm pretty sure I do. I just don't understand how." He stood up more and gripped the bars of the rail tight. "She's helpful, and kind, and smart, and beautiful. When I couldn't talk to you, talking with her made me feel better. Thinking about her makes me happy because I know how great she is."

"It sounds like you really do like her Chat. What did you say to her when she confessed?"

"I haven't given her an answer yet. We kinda got interrupted." He admitted with a laugh. "But I don't know what I'm supposed to tell her. How can I be honest with her if I like you and her? How could I possible like two people this much!?" He finally turned to Ladybug. "I know that you like someone else, and she told me it would be pointless to wait, but I don't know what to do! The more I think about her, the more I realize the feelings I have for her are just like the ones I have for you. I don't understand!... How could I be this shallow..." He finished with his head in his claws.

"Chat..." Ladybug started with a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't hear her finish, but he did notice her tense and the flash for the edge of his vision. "It's alright Milady... I won't look. I know how important your secret identity is. I'm sorry I held you up for this long." He lifted his head to look at his ring. "Actually, I'm about to change back too.

Marinette quickly let him go and turned around just in time for his transformation to end. Adrien pulled out a piece of cheese for his exasperated kwami while Tikki munched on a macaroon. "Time flies when you're having a tense rooftop conversation huh?" Plagg mused to his chosen while looking at the sunset.

"Hush Plagg!" Tikki scolded seeing him start one of his moods.

"What, I was talking about the sunset! What's wrong with that?"

"She's right Plagg. Don't get any ideas." Adrien scolded as well while still keeping his gaze away from the true identity of his partner. "Since we're stick here a little bit longer though, I guess staying silent the whole time would be a waste."

"Chat, you're not shallow." Marinette finally responded. "I know a bit of how you feel." The admission nearly made Adrien turn, but he caught himself. "I've found myself thinking more and more about your dorky antics. The more I do, the less I find them annoying. I've even caught myself laughing at your cat puns of all things. In the same way, I feel myself liking you more and more, but I can't stop liking the boy I fell for first. We can't both be shallow can we?" She asked feeling guilty about admitting her feelings to him after rejecting him.

"I know you're not shallow Ladybug."

"Sure, but think about this now okay? If I were to choose you over him, what would you say to this other girl who confessed to you?"

Adrien's eyes widened at the question. "Of course I would... I..." Could he just turn Marinette down like that? Could he live with turning her down? Things could never be what they were when he was oblivious. Could he even honestly do it? He **knew** he had feelings for her now.

"Not so easy is it Kitty?" Marinette finally responded when he never did.

"...No... You're right. I can't turn her down... But I don't think I could accept it knowing how I feel about you too. It wouldn't be right."

Plagg and Tikki looked back and forth between them, having long since finished their snacks. Plagg was about ready to smack them both silly. "If they would just-"

"Would you both just turn around and look at each other!?" Tikki shouted in exasperation. Plagg's jaw was wide at her angry shout. "You keep going back and forth, but if you'd both just turn around and see each other for who you really were, you wouldn't need to worry about it anymore!" She yelled again.

Both Marinette and Adrien turned to the red kwami in surprise. "Tikki?"

"Oh..." Adrien covered the side of his face before he could see her while Marinette turned away.

"No you don't!" Plagg joined in as he pulled at Adrien's hand. "Tikki's right! Isn't this what you wanted!?"

"Stop it Plagg! Ladybug doesn't want me to know!"

Meanwhile Tikki was pushing Marinette's face to look while the young girl scooted back to get her away. "Cut it out Tikki. You know it's supposed to be a secret! It's safer!"

"Not if this is how it's going to be!" She countered with a determined smile that matched Plagg. "Now look!"

Plagg bit Adrien's hand just as Marinette last her balance and fell back. "Ow!"

Both teens locked eyes the moment they met in silent astonishment. The first real response came in the form of reddened cheeks on both parties. "I-" They both started at the same time before stopping. "You-" They both started again thinking the other should speak first. The silence lingered on as they waited. After what felt like an eternity Adrien gestured for her to speak first instead of asking. She turned over and pushed herself up. "I guess this explains some things..." She began shyly pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah..." The boy responded.

They both traded embarrassed expressions before sudden laughter broke out between them. "I can't believe I've been rejecting m crush all this time!"

"I can't believe my crush has had a crush on me all this time!"

Plagg frowned. "At least they find this funny."

"You don't?" Tikki asked with a nudge. "I think it's adorably funny." She giggled.

"You would Sugar Cube." He nudged back with a smirk.

Marinette and Adrien both laughed until neither was sure if the other was still blushing. "It's like something out of a TV show."

"Or the plot of some B movie romance." Adrien countered thinking about this whole situation.

"Some kind of romantic comedy right?" Marinette agreed.

Adrien nodded before taking one of her hands. "Or a dream come true." He proposed as he kissed it. "Milady?"

The red returned to Marinette's cheeks as she nodded shyly. "Let's hope it's not Kitty. I don't want to wake up, and go through that again." She countered as she locked eyes with him again.

"Agreed, but there is something I'd like to do again." He declared as he lowered her hand.

"Really? What part of this craziness would you want to do again?"

He smiled. "Well earlier this girl confessed to me, and I never gave her an answer. If I could do it again, I'd really like to give it right away."

Marinette smiled back. "Now that you mention it, this guy I know did the same thing, and I kinda want to change my answer."

"Do you now? Are you sure? What about that other guy?" Adrien was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"Somehow, I don't think he'd mind, and what about that girl? You think she'd mind if I changed my answer?"

The boy shook his head. "No, I think she'd be thrilled."

"Not that don't love good cheese as much as the next kwami, but are we gonna sit here all day?"

"Plagg! Don't interrupt!" Tikki scolded though Plagg didn't look regretful.

"Good idea." Adrien announced as he stood up and guided Marinette to stand in a shadow with him. "Plagg claws out!"

Marinette smiled and copied him. "Tikki spots on!"

"After you Milady?" Chat gestured towards the Eiffel Tower.

"Thank you Mon Chaton." She threw out her yo-yo, and swung off with her partner just behind.

As soon as Chat landed on the closed observation deck he grabbed Ladybug around the waist to pull her close. "There is one more thing I'd like to do if that's alright?"

Ladybug blushed with a smile. "And what's that?"

"Well you see, neither one of us remembers our first kiss because of the whole memory thing. Think we can have a do over?"

The heroin giggled as she played with his bell. "Actually, the first time I kissed you was back during the Dark Cupid attack."

Chat was bewildered by the information. "What?"

She nodded and leaned on his chest hoping he wouldn't be too mad about it. "Sorry, it was an emergency, and the only way to snap you out of it."

He was silent a moment before chuckling. "Hardly seems fair Milady." He pushed her from him a bit and pulled her chin up so she could see he wasn't mad. "But I do know how you can make it up to me."

Ladybug's eyes fell away, but her smile gave her away. "How's that?"

"You let **me** kiss **you** this time." He didn't waste a moment waiting. As soon as she looked back at him he moved in for the kiss, and she couldn't be happier to make it up to him.

"You drive a hard bargain Kitty." She quipped while playing with his bell again.

"I think the price was fair." He chuckled again replacing his arms around her. "So I suppose I should officially give you an answer huh? After all, you've been in love with me since I gave you the umbrella." He teased with a smirk. "But I am a gentleman, so I'll let you change your answer first." Chat cleared his throat. "So what do you say Bugaboo? Care to be the cat's meow?"

Ladybug couldn't not stop the laugh that came out of her mouth from that one. "That was awful Chat, but I'll do you one worse." She flicked his bell again. "Meow."

* * *

Nino swung Adrien's bag over his shoulder as Alya met up with him down the street from the school. "I guess they already went home."

"If we're lucky, Marinette was able to confess properly and they're off kissing somewhere." Alya countered as she adjusted Marinette's bag on her shoulder. "I'm sure we can pry it out of them tomorrow."

"True, they did leave in a hurry though. As soon as Mrs. Bustier announced the evacuation, I lost sight of Adrien."

"Same with Marinette, but what else is new? I bet you they snuck off together as soon as they could." She wore a predatory grin. "And I'm going to get every juicy detail."

Nino shrugged as he took her hand. "You're probably right, I mean why else would they leave like that?"

"Maybe they're secretly Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Alya joked imagining her friend trying to use that yo-yo without tripping.

"Good one!" Nino agreed with a laugh thinking of Adrien flirting with puns. "I mean then it would be the opposite right? Chat crushing on Ladybug."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Way too ironic."

* * *

**End.**

**I'm sorry if it was corny, but that's how I tend to be. I've never written for them before, so sorry if they weren't quite right. I'd really appreciate some feed back though. It's always appreciated. Thx for reading!**

**BTW, the title of this fic is a pun off the Love Square if it wasn't obvious...=^-^=**


End file.
